


Meant To Be

by Summery_Nights



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, Drama & Romance, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just moved into a wonderful town called Magnolia. But what happens when she keeps bumping into a stranger, are they destined together?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy felt the warm, summer breeze ruffle her golden locks as she stood at her doorstep with her dog, Plue, who was itching to get to his morning walk. “Hang on there Plue. We’ll walk anyway.” Lucy replied to her dog, as she jogged down the steps.

Lucy moved to Magnolia a week ago, the town was basically calling to her. She came to settle down and write, and to stay close with her best friend, Levy. She cleared her thoughts, and started walking down the path. 

For the blonde, she decided that this morning will be perfect. After all, she was finally going to meet Levy and her fiance, plus friends. Maybe she-

She never finished her thought. She walked into a warm, hard chest, her balance failing her and toppled backwards. Lucy felt warm, strong hands grasp her waist. She blinked open her eyes (When did they close?) and met onyx eyes. 

“You ok there?” 

Lucy realized she was still clutching on to the stranger’s shirt, and pulled back. “I am so sorry, I did-” She broke off, finally got a look at her savior. 

The man was a head taller than lucy. He had spiky pink locks everywhere, his tan skin glowed in the sunlight. He wore a white scarf, and a black sleeve shirt with baggy sweatpants. And damm, he was hot.

“ Um… you ok, weirdo? Oh, like what you see? The man smirked, his smirk showing his fanged canines. Lucy realized she was staring at him and blushed, but realized what he called her.

“ No! I- Wait, did you call me a weirdo?” Lucy glared at the man. 

“Sure did, Weirdo. I mean, who doesn’t look where they are going? Pretty sure only weirdos do that.” The stranger kept that evil smirk on, and lucy resisted the urge to “lucy kick” him in the face. “At this point, I don’t think you deserve my apology.” She replied dryly. She turned to plu- “Oh shit! Plue! I forgot about Plue! Um… thanks again stranger, but I need to go get my dog, so see you never!” Lucy sprinted, only to halt, when she heard his voice. 

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” The pink-haired man said as he scratched the back of his neck. “Pretty sure you need help getting your dog back.” 

“But I-”

“You’re new right?”

“Um-”

“Then you need help. C’mon weirdo!” He pulled her wrist, and ran with her.”

Lucy puffed. “ I am not a weirdo!” She didn’t mention it, but she liked the way his hands were warm. That her hand fit perfectly with his. 

“Name’s Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.” The boy replied back, as if he ignored her claim. “And you are?” 

“Lucy heartfilia.” Lucy let a squeak as the two suddenly stopped, natsu nudged her shoulder. And there was plue, chasing a squirrel around a tree. “Plue!!” She called. 

The white dog paused with his chasing, and ran to his owner. Lucy was rammed into the ground, giggling as her dog splattered her with licks all over her face. “I know Plue,” She cooed, “I really messed up, huh?” Lucy almost forgot about Natsu. She turned toward him, then saw a warm light in his eyes. 

“You sure look cute when you apologize to your dog.” Natsu chuckled. Lucy flushed, smiling, and stood up. “Thank you Natsu. For the compliment and helping finding my dog.” She watch as the boy stared at her for awhile, and looked up to the sky. “Yeah, yeah, weirdo. Don’t think you’ll be getting it a lot from me.” Lucy giggled shyly. 

" I'll see ya along, Luce." The man replied, walking away. Lucy smiled to herself, blushing slightly.  
  


"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's POV!!!

Natsu walked back to his house, thinking of his earlier encounter with the girl named Lucy. First, Natsu can’t stop thinking about her. She, no doubt, was beautiful, Maybe too beautiful for Natsu to handle, not to mention, a  _ feisty  _ one, stubborn, and very proud of herself. He grinned as he thought about her cute, angry pout. If only he could see her again…

He sighed, and opened the door to his home, and a blue blur barley knocked him over. Natsu smiled at his younger sister, Wendy, who hugged him, like always. “Natsu-san!" The dark blue haired girl's light hazel eyes glowed. "Gajeel-San called us! He wants us to meet him and Levy-san at Fairy Tail!"

Natsu thought for a moment. Gajeel was his cousin, and unlike Wendy, Natsu doesn't like him, but, they're family, whether they both like it or not. As for Levy, she is the Metal-head's fiancee, and is a total sweet girl. Plus, Natsu knew her from the start of her relationship with Gajeel. But for them to call them over to the cafe, was something wrong? 

"Natsu-San! Natsu!"

Natsu  snapped out of his trance, and looked back at Wendy, who was prodding him in the stomach. “SHouldn’t we be going, Natsu-San?” The pink haired man sighed deeply, but puts on his signature smile. 

“Let’s get going!”

_________________________________

  
  


By the time Natsu and Wendy came to Fairy Tail, they both realized that most of their friends were here. Mirajane and her younger sister, Lisanna, was working at the bar, giving Gray and Juvia their drinks. Cana, who was already drunk, was on her 10th round of beer. Wendy ran over to Romeo, while Erza had a conversation with Jellal. Gajeel was talking to Levy, who was whispering something in his ear. Right next to Levy was…

Lucy. The girl who Natsu can't stop thinking about. She was observing the Cafe, until her beautiful brown eyes land on him.

"You!"

Natsu smirked, glad that Lucy hadn't forgotten him. " Hey there Weirdo. Didn't know you hang around here."

The blonde gave an angry pout. And Natsu finds that particular action cute. " Hello to you too, Natsu." She relaxed, but crossed her arms against her chest. "I came here with Levy, since I've known her my whole life. She said she wanted to-" 

Speaking of the Devil, Levy' s blue head appeared between Lucy and Natsu. "Lu-Chan! Oh and I see you've met Natsu. Everything's going according to plan." The short girl's eyes glowed with determination. So much that it kinda creeped Natsu out.

"Oi shrimp! Don't get too overboard for Bunny Girl’s arrival." Gajeel patted his fiancee's ruffled blue hair. " So Salamander decided to finally arrive, Gihee." Natsu rolled his eyes. 

"Flame-For-Brains here says he met this girl." Gray chuckled. He was shirtless, something to expect from a guy who has a weird stripping habit. Natsu watched in amusement as Lucy covered her eyes from Gray.

"Oi! Ya want something Ice princess?" Natsu growled.

"Bring it, pyro!"

"That better not be fighting I hear from you too."

Natsu, who was scared for his dear life, turned to the threatening redhead girl, who gave off a scary aura. Like instinct, the boys hugged each other, even though their bodies were itching to punch each other. "NOTHINGS WRONG ERZA, EVERYTHING'S JUST PEACHY!"

Lucy giggled at the scene, the sound causing Natsu to hear that beautiful sound again. To make her laugh again. The blonde stopped laughing, and turned her gaze to Natsu, who just noticed that he was staring at her. He moved closer to her his nose centimeters away from hers. 

Natsu watched as the blonde squirmed, but never left his stare. "Hey… are you ok? Getting a little close…"Her voice trailed off as way from hers.

Natsu watched as the blonde squirmed, but never left his stare.”Hey…. Are you ok? Getting a little close…” Her voice trailed off as his hand over her face. Natsu chuckled at the blush spread through her face, and booped her nose. “Gotcha weirdo. Thought I was gonna kiss you or something?” He found that teasing Lucy would ruffle her feathers, and seeing her mad made her hot as she already was. 

Her blush deepened, but anger simmered in her coco irises. “Why you! Ever heard of personal space, idiot!” Lucy spat, clenching her fists. 

“Ha! Lucy’s getting all fired up!” Cana slurred, waving her jug of beer in the air. “Natsu, you doing a good job, keep the gal flustered!”

Mirajane was cooing over the two. “I totally ship those too! They were meant to be! Oh! Imagine their kids! They’d be just so adorable!”

Now Natsu didn’t mind about Cana’s comment. The woman was just drunk for her own good. But at MiraJane’s claim… well… he never blushed so hard in his life. He turned over to Lucy, who was covering her deep red face. Everyone was cackling at their flustered state. 

Natsu smirked, and walked over to Lucy. “Hey, I know we don’t know each other that well, but what do you say to get them back?”

Lucy smiled deviously. “I’m in.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prank time on the cafe, and Oh boy, Natsu and Lucy will get their revenge!

“This is a horrible Plan, Natsu.” Lucy groaned, rubbing her temples. “In Fact, it’s a stupid plan! Do you actually think that they’ll believe us?” her cheeks were flushed, sometimes she couldn’t believe this guy.

The pink haired man gave a thumbs up, and smirked. “C’mon! You know how gullible everyone is, Luce, might as well give it a try.” 

Lucy let out a huge sigh, still blushing, and grabbed Natsu’s hand. “Let’s get this over with.” She grumbled.

“Oh I see, desperate as always, Luce?” Natsu cackled while the blonde stopped, and kneed him hard in the stomach. “Ow Luce! Damm, I need to make a mental note not to get you worked up.” 

Lucy huffed, and pulled Natsu to the clearing. She pulled him to a table, and according to plan, placed a hand on Natsu’s. “Oh Natsu… I bet no one will tell you, but you’re really cute!” She said it in a seductively voice, making her insides burn away quickly. On the other hand, Natsu was blushing really madly, knowing that everyone was looking at them.

He coughed, and then got into role. “Lucy… That outfit you wear is just so hot,” He murmured loudy, “I bet it looked better on the floor.” He leaned closer to Lucy, his eyes trained on Lucy’s plump, glossed, pink lips. 

“Wow Natsu, you really know how to charm a girl!” She giggled. But she was so gonna kill him later. 

With everyone on the other hand, they were shocked. MiraJane was clutching her chest, as if making sure her heart wasn’t gonna leap out of her chest. Cana was whistling loudly, commenting loudly how they should get laid soon. Gray and Juvia were laughing, Erza was blushing madly, while jellal chuckled at the scene. Wendy was trying to cover her eyes from the scene her brother was making, while Levy was cheering for her old friend. Gajeel was teasing Natsu about how he just got lucky with Lucy, and maybe probably wants to have sex with her.

Erza then broke the chaos by coughing rather loudly. “Ah hem, Lucy, Natsu. What is the meaning of this?”

“Yeah, why is flame-brain flirting with Lucy all of the sudden?” Gray pointed out in a sly voice. Natsu made a mental note to fight Gray after the prank. 

“Gihee, I didn’t know Salamander had the guts to do it with Bunny Girl.” Gajeel smirked. Putting a hand behind Levy’s back.

“Good for you Lu-Chan! I knew you two were meant to be!” Levy pumped a fist in the air. “ We must celebrate!”

“Aw yeah it's time to drink! Mira! Bring out the boo-” Can started then saw that MiraJane has already vanished. “Hey Mira! Where are yo- Oh.” Everyone saw the white-haired girl fainted on the floor, drool coming out of her mouth.

“Juvia is happy for Lucy. As long as she doesn’t steal Gray-Sama.” Juvia complimented, but had a dangerous look in her eyes. Gray shrugged and gave his girlfriend a peck. 

“I’ll get the booze.” Lisanna replied happily getting out drinks for everyone. “Mira-nee will be out for awhile.” 

“It’s a man to help your sister, Lis!” Elfman preached, a fist in the air. Evergreen, Elfman’s girlfriend, slapped him on the chest. “Shaddap with your manly nonsense.” The brown haired girl snorted. “But then again, that’s just you.” 

Lucy tried to help back a laugh. Natsu’s right, they are really easy to get. She turned to see that Natsu was having a hard time keeping it under control too. 

But Erza was the first one to see it. “ Natsu, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, you kinda look like you’re about to burst, no offense.” Levy remarked, tapping on her chin

“Ha! Ya fell for it, ya idiots!” Natsu yelled. 

“Natsu’s right, you really are easy to prank.” Lucy laughed. 

The Cafe got quiet, Terrifying quiet. The duo opened their closed eyes to reveal shocked and betrayal faces. 

Levy was the first one to speak. “You mean, you two aren’t dating?”

“Yep! Why would I date a moron?” Lucy stuck her nose in the air.

“What a shame, I was rooting for you two.” Erza shook her head, disappointed.

“Damn you, kiddos, for a moment there, I really thought you all were gonna go to bed together.” Cana sulked.

“Ha! I knew Flame-Brains couldn’t get the courage to do it!” Gray exclaimed excitedly. 

“I agree with Frost Prince. Salamander is a fool. Plus, they just met, it couldn’t be love at first sight for them.” Gajeel remarked.

Lucy saw that Mira had finally gotten up. There was a scary, terrifying look on the white-haired beauty. “You mean, the whole time, I thought you two were dating, only to find out you weren’t?” Mira’s voice got deep, and Natsu and Lucy knew they were dead. 

“C’mon Luce! Let’s get out of here!”

“ I agree with you on that!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy had a fun night with Fairy Tail, but Natsu has plans for his new friend!

Lucy grumbled as she sat right next to Natsu, pain screeched from her butt.

After Mirajane found out their prank, let's just say the two of them didn't get enough mercy.

"And Natsu here couldn't hold the prank for at least 30 min." Lucy muttered under her breath. Natsu looked over. If he had heard her, he ignored it." Hey Luce, great job on pranking the others. Ya know, you're a pretty good partner." 

Lucy smiled, a small blush coated her cheeks. She couldn't stay mad at this fool, can she? Natsu might be the closest she bonded with. "You're not bad yourself, Dragneel."

Natsu gave her his signature smile. "Thanks, Heartfilia." It was nice to Lucy smile. It was a contagious smile, and _beautiful_ not to mention.

The duo started at each other while Gray coughed breaking the moment. "You guys done eye-fucking each other?"

Lucy blushed, while Natsu growled at the dark haired man. "Say that to my face, Ice Dick!" 

"You think a prank will bring you two together. We're not falling for that!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up, Pyro!"

"Ya wanna go?"

A familiar redhead appeared, stopped the boys quarrel by pulling their hair and smashed their heads together. Lucy made a mental note not to get Erza mad.

The evening ended rather quickly. Lucy grabbed everyone's phone numbers, and with Mira's order, she had Natsu to "escort" her to her house.

 _The stars are pretty in Magnolia,_ Lucy thought with happiness. Natsu noticed her look. A single tear slid down her cheek. There was one thing Natsu despised, and that's crying women.

"Hey, hey! Why are you crying? Oh god, did I do something? Dammit Luce, I don't like seeing you cry!"

Lucy didn't even noticed the tears on her face. The starry night reminded her about her mother, and how life was harder without her. "I'm sorry... It's just... hard for me. I lost my mom when I was 7, and she would always tell me about the stars and constellations..." Her voice broke. "I... miss her so much."

Natsu eyes softened. He wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder, and pulled her close. "Hey, it's ok. We all lost important people. Take it from me, for example. I lost my parents when I was young, and I had to take care of Wendy. Life can be hard when it wants to Luce. Just remember, you're not alone. I'm always here for you." 

The blonde smiled. She liked how the nickname she got from the pink haired name just came out of nowhere, and now she liked it. Lucy leaned into Natsu, relishing his warmth. "Thanks Natsu."

They walked in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a peaceful silence. 

Once they reached Lucy's house, she turned to her friend. "Thanks for being there for me Natsu, I hope we can be friends for awhile." 

Natsu felt his heart do stupid stuff, and then smiled softly at the blonde. "You're welcome Luce. Yeah, with me around, we'll never stop being friends, even if a monster came and ate us up!"

Lucy giggled. She watched as Natsu laughed with her, then stopped, an excited look on his face. "Hey! Why don't I give you a tour tomorrow? I can show you the great Magnolia, and maybe catch lunch on the way." 

Lucy blushed softly. Her brain was screaming _it's a date! It's a date!_ but she just smiled at Natsu and said: "Great, see you tomorrow! Text me when you get home!" 

"I will!"

She gave Natsu a hug, and walked to her doorsteps. "Sweet Dreams, Natsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... I was out of service for awhile, but Im back! I will add chapters as much as often, and yes, there is a lot of Nalu fluff in this chapter, so don't combust into tiny nyan cats after reading this, even though I suck at writing... 
> 
> Have a nice day, and don't forget to smash that kudos button, and leave some comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gives Lucy a huge tour of Magnolia!

Lucy squealed with delight as she ate her donut, happiness flowed through her stomach. Ever since last night, her heart has been doing flips, thoughts only focused on what could happen today. Today, Natsu promised her to show her around Magnolia. And the day has arrived. She felt something nudge her, and turned to see Plue.

“Hey Plue, want some snacks? I bet you’re hungry, after yesterday.” Lucy cooed. 

The dog just yipped at her, excitement glowed in his black eyes. Lucy laughed, and fed him his dog biscuits. She turned to her room. 

“Now, time to change.”

___________________________

Lucy felt the warm sun bask her face. It was currently time to go meet up Natsu. She walked with determination, ready to face the day whatever happened. She skipped, and hummed through the beautiful day, but then walked into a hard chest.

Lucy knew who she bumped to. She yelped, but then a hand grasped her wrist, saving her the doom of falling on the ground.

“We really need to stop this.” A warm voice whispered into her ear. Lucy flushed at the close contact. “Yeah, I agree.” 

Natsu pulled her up, then scratched the back of the head. “ I was gonna pick you up at your home… What were you gonna do?”

“I… was going to find your house…” Lucy started off brightly. Then she realized she was never going to find his house. “But… you know what… never mind.” 

Natsu let out a laugh, making the blonde cringe and made her pout. “Stop laughing, idiot!” She barked at the pinkette. 

The man wiped a tear from his eye. “I’m sorry, I find it funny. You wanted to find my house, but you didn’t know where it was… God Luce, I knew you were weird, but this is too much!” He chuckled, not sensing the deadly aura surrounding the girl. 

“Why you!” 

____________________________

“Alright, where do you want to go first?” Natsu grumbled, rubbing his sore head. The girl was a force of nature, kicking him straight in the head. 

Lucy’s eyes glowed. “Whatever you want! You’re giving me a tour, lead the way!”

The man grinned. “Okay! So first, I’m taking you to Magnolia square! It’s the place if you want to go shopping, eat, whatever! Also, it’s where most bars, cafes are located, just like Fairy Tail!” Natsu said with excitement. Lucy smiled with glee.

“So, are you going to take me there?”

“We’re already there.” 

The pinkette gestured to a huge place. Children laughed and ran, adults watched them with amusement. Couples shared loved moments, taking strolls, or dates to restaurants. Malls were bustling, people entering and leaving. She could catch a glimpse of Fairy Tail. “Wow.” the blonde breathed. “It's a wonderful place.” 

Natsu chuckled. “I know. So where do you wanna go first? We could head to Fairy Tail, though we might get teased and stuff.” 

Lucy nodded. “Let’s try to avoid there the most. I can already imagine what could happen.” She shivered. She pictured Mirajane’s pestering, Levy’s million questions, and Cana’s dirty jokes. 

Natsu’s eyes brightened. “ I know! What if we went to that ice cream stand? I heard today was as-much-as-you-want-and-it's-free sale!” 

Lucy giggled. This guy’s smile was contagious. He was just a bubbly bubble of positivity. “Fine, let’s go.”

_________________________

The whole day was filled with fun, laughter, and of course, maybe jokes and threatening kicks, but it was fun for the two. Lucy had never felt so alive before, with Natsu, he makes everything fun. They were currently walking a trail to the park. 

“Hey, I had fun today. Thanks for the tour!” Lucy smiled at her friend. 

Natsu turned around, wrapped his scarf around his face. “Nah, it was nothing much. I just did what anyone else would do.” 

Lucy laughed at the gesture. She actually found it cute. Then a drop of water hit her nose. She raised a hand, only to feel the pour of rain shower on them. 

“Oh come on!” Natsu groaned. His usually spiked bangs were now matted on his forehead, his t-shirt was drenched, and Lucy can make out his chest. She blushed, realizing she was staring at dangerous territory. 

On the other hand, for Natsu, Lucy looked even more beautiful looking drenched. Her blonde hair was now sticking out everywhere, her white and orange dress stuck on her perfect body… Natsu can probably earn a nosebleed if he keeps looking. He shook his head, then grabbed Lucy’s hand. “C’mon weirdo, let’s go!”

Lucy scrunched up her nose.  _ That was too cute,  _ Natsu thought. “Where?” She asked. At this point she was used to being dragged to anywhere by this guy. 

“To my house!”

“Wait, what!”

________________________

“Whoa.” Lucy was in awe of Natsu’s house. It was huge, and perfect, but she didn’t have time. She was drenched, and wanted a towel, ASAP. 

Natsu banged the door. “Open up!” The door opened to reveal Wendy, Natsu’s younger sibling. 

“Natsu-san! Oh, no, what happened to you?” The little girl took in her brother’s state. Her light brown eyes caught Lucy’s. “Lucy-san! What are you doing here?”

“Obviously, she was on a date with Pinky over here.” A slurred voice answered Wendy’s question. There was Cana, drinking beer and had an evil smile. “Or maybe it-” 

“Enough talk from you, Cana!” Natsu growled at her. “Wendy is still here.” He shook his head like a wet dog, getting droplets of water everywhere. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Lucy giggled at the silly action. Natsu saw her laughing, and laughed with her too. 

“Aw, they're in love!” Wendy gushed. “I’m proud of you, Natsu-san!” 

The duo stopped laughing, and blushed madly. “I’m not in love with him! I barely know him!” Lucy shrieked in embarrassment.

“Yeah, same!” The pinkette waved his hands. “I, for one, count her as a friend!” Although all the fun they had, Natsu already fell for the blonde. There was something about her, something that he wanted to be with her every second. 

Lucy was scared to admit, but she may have a crush on her friend. Ever since she bumped into him, her life became instantly bright. Natsu was a magnet of fun, something she would never let go. 

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon Lucy, you’re staying with us for the night!” Cana hollered. “Now get inside, or you’ll get cold!” 

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, then laughed. The day might be over, but the night was still young!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yes, Cana lives with Wendy and Natsu, she's their godsister, and Gildarts takes care of them, just gone frequently. I might add Sting, Rouge, Gajeel, and Levy in the house.   
> BUT... I hoped you enjoyed! Please smash that kudos button, and leave a comment if you like!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu invites Lucy over to his house, after being soaked on during their tour.

Lucy felt cozy after coming out of her shower. She was staying for the night at Natsu’s. She got out of the bathroom, only to see Cana and Wendy waiting for her.

Cana was Natsu and Wendy’s godsister, since her father, Gildarts, were their godfather. Natsu and Wendy’s parents passed away when Natsu was only 10 and Wendy was 2. 

“Alright Lucy. Get ready to be comfy! Now let me get you something to wear!”

Wendy shook her head. “Do you remember the last time you tried to dress up someone? You only wear underwear to bed.” The dark blue haired girl blushed at the memory. 

Cana shrugged. “Eh, whatever. C’mon Lucy! Let's get you fabulous for my dear old brother!”

“WAIT!”

____________________

Natsu let out a deep sigh. He was dried, hungry, and was glad to be home. The rain made him and Lucy so wet, you could practically mistake them for wet dogs. Of course, Cana was taking care of the blonde, so bad thoughts were running in his head. 

He let out another sigh, then grabbed a cup of water, and started drinking it. 

A brunette came waltzing in with her habit of pajamas; a very, very, short crop top and booty shorts, yep this was Cana’s style of pajamas.

“Be ready to be amazed, Pinky! Say hello to the one and only, Lucy!” 

Natsu heard a sweet voice from Cana’s room. “Cana? I, uh, don’t think this is appropriate for sleep.” The pinkette raised an eyebrow. What did Cana put on the poor girl? A revealing pajama, underwear, lingerie? The last thought made Natsu blush. 

Lucy stepped in, and Natsu nearly choked on his water. There was Lucy, wearing a very short pink nightgown, that ended right at her thighs, exposing lots of cleavage, and was almost see through. Natsu could probably make out the bra or underwear she was wearing.

“Well? Do you like what you see?” Cana smirked, going behind Lucy. “After all, you probably have the hottest girl here, wearing nothing but a small nightgown. I mean, look at these racks!” She proved her point by groping the blonde’s chest. 

“CANA!!!” Natsu could believe that he was blushing so hard in his life, his face is basically burning at this second. “Will you leave Lucy alone?”

The said girl was in a frozen place, her face was so pink, you could mistake her as a pink balloon. Cana shrugged. “Aw, phooey, you guys aren’t much fun! Ah well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Remember, I want safe sex, meaning use condoms, okay? I’m too young to be an-”

“Cana, goodbye!” Natsu shoved the brunette, who was laughing her snot off. Once he sent his god sister to her room, he turned to Lucy. After what Cana did, he’d understand if she wanted to go back to her home. 

“Hey… um… sorry about that, that’s just Cana’s personality.” The pinkette scratched the back of the neck. “I understand if you want to go back home, I-”

“No!” Natsu was shocked at the outburst. Lucy quickly rushed with, “I mean, I’m kinda used to Cana’s er… things… but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun!” The blonde rambled off. “So, I want to stay here, where I can be with you!”

Natsu grinned happily. This girl was just… amazing. She was smart, kind, not to mention beautiful, hot, passionate, stubborn, she’s basically your package of your dream girl. They only met two day.s ago, but Natsu was attached to Lucy. She shone a light in him that he thought he would never see. 

He was falling for her, and damm, he doesn’t regret it.

_________________________

The rest of the night, Natsu and Lucy were busy watching movies, playing board games, and talking mostly. 

“And that’s when Gray realized that he was already naked in front of his manager! You could see the look on his face, he wouldn’t leave the house for days, even Juvia couldn’t get him out!”

Lucy laughed at that. She knew Gray had a horrible habbit of striping out of nowhere, but stripping in front of your manager? She already wished she was there that day. 

“It sounds like you guys are having fun then.” Lucy murmured. Natsu looked over at her. “Of course we are. And now we are going to have even more fun, now that you join us!” 

Lucy blushed. She knew she was into Natsu. He was stubborn, kind, caring, food lover, hot, and just so… wonderful. Is this what love felt to her? It’s a wonderful feeling.

“Hey everyone! The twins have arrived!” A male voice echoed through the house. 

Natsu groaned. “Sting! Keep it down, Wendy is still sleeping!” The man warned the stranger. 

“Yes, yes, Natsu-san, we can never forget about dear little Wendy.” The man sighed, and then she heard him groan. “Ow!” 

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see two young men, one with spiky blonde hair with a scar on his eyebrow, with dark blue eyes. The other one has black hair, some covering his left eye, a scar on his nose, and dark piercing red eyes, kinda reminding her of Gajeel.

“Oh Natsu-san! I see you have a guest. A pretty one, not to mention that.” The man, who she thinks is Sting, commented. 

“Yep, this is Lucy, she is new here, and a good friend of mine.”

“Wait, you mean Lucy Heartfilia-sama?” A sweet, angelic voice entered the room. A beautiful, slender girl with short, very light blue hair, with a rose on top. Her eyes glowed when it landed on Lucy.

Lucy gasped. The girl looked very familiar, it couldn’t be? “Yukino?” The blonde asked. 

“Ahh! Lucy-sama! I missed you so much!” Yukino ran and hugged Lucy. “It’s been forever!”

“I agree, Yukino! Last time we saw each other was in highschool!” 

The boys looked very confused, Natsu clearing his throat to indicate that they were still here. 

“Oh! Guys, Lucy-sama and I have been good friends since we were in middle school. But I had to move to Magnolia, unfortunately. But now she is here!”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Sting remarked. “I’m Sting, this doofus of darkness is Rouge-ow!” The blonde haired man glared at his companion. “He is my twin brother, apparently. Yukino is my girlfriend. We’re cousins with Natsu-san and Gajeel-san.” 

“And this is the time where I ask you not to call me the doofus of darkness.” Rouge complained. He then looked at Lucy. “Hello. It’s nice to meet a friend of Natsu’s.”

“Anyway, Yukino and I need to go upstairs. See you soon, and don’t do anything stupid!”

“Oh for the love of Mavis, can we stop with the dirty teasing for today! I had to deal with Cana, and now you?” Natsu groaned, his hands raked his hair. “I’m beat, I’m gonna head in. Lucy, you can sleep in a guest room, if you like.” 

Lucy nodded. She hesitantly, but hugged her friend. “Thank you for the fun, I enjoyed it.”

Natsu wasn’t sure at first, but embraced her as well. “Anything for you.”

Lucy pulled back and stared at those wonderful eyes. She was falling for him, and she too doesn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i've decided to add Sting, Rouge, and Yukino, and yes, we didn't experience a lot of Nalu, but I promise you, the next chapter will have so much Nalu fluff!
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of sleepovers

The sun shined in between the curtains, waking Lucy up from her slumber. She got off bed and yawned, then looked around her surroundings. Oh, that’s right, she stayed over at Natsu’s. She also met Natsu’s cousins, Sting and Rogue, and reunited with an old friend, Yukino. Magnolia had lots of surprises, that's for sure. 

The blonde groaned and stretched, and walked outside to the world. She first found herself at the kitchen, where Wendy and Cana were drinking coffee. “Morning, guys.”

Wendy brightened up immediately. “Good morning Lucy-san! I hoped you slept well!” The dark blue haired girl smiled, even though she just woke up, she looked like she was in full energy today. Was it a trait that only people related to the Dragneels have? She would find out later.

“Yes, I slept well, thank you for having me.” She turned to the tired-looking brunette. “Good morning to you as well, Cana.” 

Cana gave her a tired smile. “G’morning Lucy. I hope you are doing way much better than me. Waking up from a hangover can’t be easy.” 

Lucy giggled. “Well, I have to go soon, I'm going need a new set of clothes, but um… does anyone know where’s the bathroom at?” The blonde shyly asked.  Cana pointed to a hallway. “Just take a left, it has a sign on it. We have so many friends over, we just have signs now.” 

Lucy thanked the brunette and ran to the bathroom, bringing her clothes from yesterday, which were dry now. Surely enough, there was a bathroom. She raised a hand to knock, only to feel something hard, but also warm, and…  _ wet?  _ She let her gaze up, meeting the gaze of Natsu Dragneel. She then looked back at her hand, and saw that her hand was resting on Natsu’s lovely, hot chiseled, abs. The girl let out a shriek and backed away immediately. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I was going to knock on the door, so I didn’t mean too! Ah, if anyone found out-”

Natsu placed a finger to her mouth. “You talk too much. It was obviously an accident, so no worries! Plus,” The pinkette let out a mischievous grin, “It seemed like you were enjoying it.”

If the girl was flustered before, her face was red as a tomato. Natsu couldn’t help that when she blushed, it was damn cute. Also it warmed the thought that  **he** made her blush. It’s a win-win, through and through.

“Ugh, Natsu-san! Are you out yet? You’re taking for-” Sting was groaning, only to stop to see a flustered Lucy and a mischievous Natsu. “Oh I see, well, continue. The bathroom could wait.”

Both Natsu and Lucy turned to the blond haired man, who was smirking as if he won a lottery. The duo was blushing so hard. “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!” They both screeched. 

Sting winced. “Okay, fine, whatever, I’ll leave you two alone. Lucy, you can use the bathroom first, looks like I’m gonna use the other bathroom.” He then paused, turning to his cousin and friend. “But I have to tell this to Cana. I’m gonna need a partner to tease the heck out of you two!” 

Natsu groaned. The morning already went crazy, peace only lasted for 5 minutes. He turned to his friend. “I’m...uh… gonna get ready… See you soon.”

Lucy smiled softly. “Yeah, see you.” And entered the bathroom. 

* * *

Lucy walked into the kitchen, greeting Sting, Rouge, and Yukino. Wendy and Cana are still in the kitchen, talking with everyone else. Then there was Natsu, who was busy munching on pancakes. His onyx eyes landed on her. "Oh hey Luce! Glad you could join us! Here, have some of my food!"

Lucy visibly flushed. She looked around to see Cana and Sting's expressions, saying _I told you so, you two will be together,_ while Wendy and Yukino were waiting for the next response. Rogue didn't look interested, but he too had a small smirk resting on his face as well. 

Natsu waited patiently, Lucy couldn't help but drawn into his eyes, his eyes were soft and inviting. She gave a huge sigh, and sat right next to the pinkette, grabbing silverware to eat with him. 

"Aw yeah Luce! Starting to get worried about ya for a second, you're so weird!" Natsu laughed at her, Lucy couldn't believe in her ears. Still doing the "weird" thing with her? 

"I'm not weird!"

"Yes, you are! The only weird person would only stand around, look at everyone, and leave a poor man eating cold pancakes!"

"Well, if that's the case, I would not eat with you at all." Lucy stuck her nose in the air, turning away from her friend. 

Natsu scooted closer to the blonde. "C'mon Luce! I was just playing around! Please eat with me, I'm begging ya!" The man begged for his friend. Lucy smiled. It was hard to get mad or leave Natsu because, Natsu was just... Natsu.

"Fine. But don't get too much food on me!" 

"Aye!"

Cana watch as the two ate together, they already look like a married couple. Once the two finished, Lucy rose up from her seat. "I better get going, I need to change and take care of Plue. I'll see you all later!"

Sting was the first to block her. "Wait, wait! I know you're leaving, but shouldn't you have someone go with you?"

Yukino nodded. "I recommend that Natsu-sama goes with Lucy-sama!"

"This is obviously way more amusing, so I'm gonna go with those two." Rogue commented.

Wendy grabbed her brother, dragging him to the doorway, where Lucy was. "Come on, Natsu-san! Go with Lucy, please!" 

Lucy flailed her hands in a silly gesture. "Wait! You want Natsu to come with me?"

"I think she deserves her privacy, don'tcha think?" Said man asked to his obnoxious family. 

Cana shook her head. "Nope! You two are going to Lucy's house! Natsu will wait for Lucy to get ready-"

"And maybe, while you at it, you guys can have 10 minutes of-" 

"C'mon Luce, let's go to your house!" Natsu hollered, cutting of Sting's remark. He dragged the blonde, who was blushing quite madly.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu groaned as they finally reached the blonde's house. 

"I'm sorry about my family Luce. They can get... rowdy at times." Natsu scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Lucy let out a laugh. "It's fine, Natsu, I'm practically used to it now. After all," She booped his nose, "I am dealing with you as well."

"Luce! That was rude!" He put a hand on his chest, acting hurt.

Lucy giggled at the silly action. She turned to open the door, and breathed in the fresh air in her house. She opened her eyes, only to see 6 uninvited guests.

"What are you all doing at my house!" The blonde shrieked. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Luce what's goi-" Natsu replied, only to see who was in the house. Gray and Juvia were cuddling with each other, Levy and Gajeel were petting their cat, Pantherlily, while Plue rested under them. Erza and Jellal were having a nice conversation, unaware of the two entering Lucy's house.

Levy was the first to notice them. "Oh hey Lu-chan! Oh! I see Natsu's with you as well." The bluenette commented. Gajeel grumbled out a hello. "Took you two long enough, where the heck were you two at?"

"Something that I, for one, do not want to know." Gray groaned. Juvia had a questioned look on her face. "What do you mean, Gray-sa-Oh."

Jellal nodded his head. "It kinda makes sense now."

Erza, on the other hand, was blushing madly.

Levy ran and hugged Lucy. "Oh Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait, what? What are you all talking about? I just went to Natsu's house and stayed there for the night." The blonde replied, confused on what everyone was implying at.

"Yeah, and-" Natsu started then stopped, thinking on what the others were refering to. " Wait, no, we did not do it, you perverts!"

The blonde looked up to her companion. "Did what?" Then she realized that Levy was smiling in a very evil way. "No! We did not do it! Why would you think that?" 

"Simple," Gajeel replied, "You guys went to Salamander's house, and you let him have his way with you." The long-haired man answered with a straight face. 

"WE DID NOT!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu can't ignore his feelings for Lucy any longer, so he decided to take some action!

Natsu shooed his friends out, telling them that he and Lucy will meet them later. He let out a sigh, and closed the door, only to hear soft footsteps echoing in the hallway. 

Out of the 4 days they met, Natsu had never felt so attached to anyone in his life. Lucy was just… a wonderful girl. He just can’t get enough of her. 

“Natsu! I’m ready!” That sweet, melodic voice echoed through his thoughts and turned, ready to see what she’s wearing now.

Lucy was wearing a short, white tank top that shows deep cleavage, and jean shorts that live up to their name. Her beautiful golden hair was tied up in twintails Her hands were on her hips, her brown orbs showed exasperation and fondness.

Natsu decided to go for the teasing. “Took you long enough.” He teased the blonde. It was always fun to get into the blonde’s skin.

“Hey! I was only there for 5 min!” Lucy groaned. She shook her head and walked to the door, only to trip (Ever since she came here, she just trips,) and yelped. Natsu on instinct, went to catch the blonde, only to lose balance as well. 

All Natsu knew he was in deep trouble. Like big, big trouble. Because when he opened his eyes, he met Lucy’s. He felt the warm, soft chest of the girl, her legs were in between his, and their faces were so close, so close that Natsu had to resist the urge of taking those lips for himself. He looked at the goddess on top of him, only to see the girl was flushed, but didn’t make a move, as if she didn’t want the moment to end. 

_ Yeah right, and stay with me? Not a chance _ , Natsu thought sarcastically. He then had a thought cross his mind, and smirked evilly.

This will be fun.

The pinkette raised his arms slightly, letting it fall on her ribs. He could feel a shudder from the girl on top of him, and let his fingers dance around her ribs. 

“A-ah, Natsu! That tickles!” The blonde giggled. Natsu let out a smirk. Perfect, he found her weak spot. He kept tickling the poor girl, who was laughing her guts out.

“Natsu! Ha, ha! Stop, please!” She wheezed out in between laughs.

“Beg for it!” Natsu commanded. The blonde flushed, but kept laughing. “Never!”

“Then, I won’t stop!” 

He watched as the blonde pondered in thought, then she too, had a mischievous smirk on her wonderful features. “Fine! You leave me- haha- no choice!” She then bounced off him, and sat on the floor, gaining some oxygen, and then looked at him with a… seductive look?

“Oh Natsu~” The blonde slurred his name in a sweet, sultry voice. “If you keep tickling me, I’ll have to-” She leaned forward, making sure her breasts jiggle with every movement. Natsu was blushing so hard, but watched as this beautiful goddess walked over to him all slowly. She then went to Natsu’s ear and whispered: “Punish you.”

Natsu let out a growl. This girl does not know how much this act is affecting, fake or not fake. He was already getting hard. “Then do it,” He said, brushing some golden locks from her face. “Punish me, Lucy Heartfilia.” 

“Natsu..” The blonde said in a shy voice. Her pink lips were so inviting, begging for Natsu to give her a million kisses. 

“But before you do that, let me tell you something.” The man stopped the blonde. If they were gonna go to that level of their relationships, he might as well tell her how he feels about her. “I-”

“Alright, alright, cut it out you two, playtime’s over.” Gray broke it off, pushing the two away.

The two blushed, and found the raven-haired man with a look of amusement and disgust. “What happened to ‘Oh, I’ll meet everyone at the bar’ huh? We said come with us, not have sex!”

Lucy blushed, but kept her stand. “We were not having, whatever you just said! We were going to come, plus, how did you come in here.” 

“Juvia saw the door open, and she opened it. Lucy-san, I’m so happy for you! You are not Juvia’s love-rival anymore!”

Lucy looked at the bluenette’s claim. “Love-rival? I don’t even like Gray!”

“You idiot, what was that for?” Natsu growled at his rival/friend. 

“Whatever do you mean, Pyro? I knew you were a chicken, but this is just way too much. Just tell her, gosh.”

Natsu smacked his forehead. “I was, until you and your girlfriend interrupted me!” He looked over to Lucy, who was bombarded with questions from Juvia. He heard. “When will you tell Natsu-san that you liked him?”

Lucy shook her head, a blush forming on her cheeks. She then caught his eye, then looked away. “Juvia! Not too loud!”

Just hearing that, Natsu may have a chance with the blonde. He walked over to her, then bent down to her ear. “Tonight, meet me at Magnolia Park, 8:00pm.” He whispered in her ear. Then, acting like nothing was happening, he turned to his friends. “Alright everyone, let’s go!”

_____________________

Lucy could not believe she did that. Ever since she and Natsu had that “tickling” session, she still can’t believe she seduced him and he went for it! Could that be a sign? That he likes her too? She knows Natsu, he is a guy, and guys do what their bodies want, not their brains. Of course Natsu was going to tell her something, but Gray and Juvia just had to “barge in” without any warning. 

She let out a sigh as Mirajane passed her drink. The white-haired beauty had a concerned look in her eyes. “Lucy, are you all right? Did something happen?”

Lucy shook her head. She looked around until her gaze landed on Natsu, who was currently joking around with his sister, Wendy. 

Mirajane followed her gaze. “Oh, it’s about Natsu, isn’t it? Something must have happened between you too? Ah, I knew it! You like him!”

“Nah, more like love him!” Levy boasted, a mischievous look in her eyes. “Juvia told me what happened.”

“Yep, you aren’t off the hook today, young lady!” Cana smirked.

Lucy looked around to find Juvia. “Juvia! I told you not to tell anyone!”

Juvia smiled deviously. “No, you told Juvia to keep it down, not tell the girls! Don’t worry, Juvia won’t tell the guys too!” 

“C’mon Lu-chan!! Just get your act together, and tell him you like him! The two of you are so dense to your feelings. Just man up and tell him!”

“I’ll agree with Levy here. The two of you obviously are smitten with each other, just confess your love to Natsu.” Erza popped in. “But if he hurts you, come to me personally.” A scary look appeared in the red-head’s features.

Lucy sighed. The cat was out of the bag, the only way to get the girls to leave her alone, was telling them. “Well… Natsu said to meet him soon at Magnolia Park…”

Mirajane squealed with delight. “Oh Lucy! I’m so happy for you! Nalu is officially sailing!”

Lucy looked taken back. “Nalu?”

“Duh, it’s your ship name with our pink haired friend!” Levy said, matter of factly. “C’mon Lu-chan! Don’t be dense!”

“That’s it! We’re coming over to your house to get ready! Ladies, let’s go!” Cana declared with a swig of her booze.

“Yes ma'am!”

“Wait, what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's all I have, I could have made it longer, I was just... lazy, yep a wonderful trait from dear old me! yes, I've decided to stop beating around the bush, and let Natsu and Lucy finally come together, yes I've saved you all from your misery, you're welcome!  
> I hope you all enjoyed, don't be shy to leave a review, smash that kudos button, and I'll see you all soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was having a full out panic attack. The girls came over to her house to choose her outfit for her so called “date,” and of course all of them had different styles, (hence Cana trying to make her wear a bikini for Natsu,) but they all settled with a cute dark velvet mini dress and a black cardigan. Levy said to leave her hair in a pony-tail, like she always did, and they all sent her off, thus why Lucy is walking up to Magnolia Park. 

_Oh, no, Oh no! I don’t know what to do! Will he confess his feelings, or maybe because since you’re such a wussy face, he’ll tell you to back off? Omg, what if he has a girlfriend, but then, he will tell me stuff like that! What if he likes me too? Do we kiss? Do we make love like any other couple? What if-_

“Oi, Lucy! Can ya hear me weirdo!” A voice she came to love broke into her thoughts. She turned to see Natsu waving at her. All her thoughts simmered down. If Natsu likes her, then yes! If not, she just hopes he’ll let her keep their friendship.

The pink haired man jogged up to her, then grabbed her hand, and pulled her somewhere. Lucy didn’t bother to protest, after all, it’s basically a win-win, if you have the person you fell in love with holding hands! 

She noticed the tight squeeze and the reassuring smile he kept giving her. Lucy now felt more worried than she was before. She noticed the stop was at a hill with a wonderful cherry blossom tree, it’s petals falling, glowing in the moonlight. The stars were shining brightly, like millions of diamonds hanging in the sky. 

It was breathtaking.

She then noticed that Natsu sat down, and patted a spot right next to him. Suddenly all the nerves, thoughts, and butterflies came flying back, and Lucy, nervously, sat down. 

It was a very awkward silence. Lucy was trying to find ways to break the silence with something funny. Then she heard his voice.

“You like the stars, huh?”

The blonde turned to see the man she fell in love with looking up at the sky, a wistful look in his wonderful onyx eyes. Lucy nodded, and decided to talk.

“Yes, as you know, my mother and I always looked up to the sky, trying to name the zodiacs and constellations. My father sometimes joined, but that was before my mother died.” She could feel the anger bubbling up in her stomach when she thought of her father. 

Natsu, noticing the sad yet angry look, knew he touched a nerve. He brought her closer, her head resting on his chest, and an arm rubbing in circles on her back. “It’s ok. Maybe... we can continue the tradition, if you’ll like? I know it’s you and your mom’s thing, but maybe-” He broke off when he felt soft lips brushing his cheek, a quick one, and then he looked back at his friend.

The moonlight must be doing a number on her. Her golden hair shone with the moonlight, her luminous face glowed with tainted pink and red, her chocolate irisis shone with hope… and love.

The blonde must have caught him staring. “Oh no! I am so sorry, I really didn’t mean for that to happen, I… um… get it if you have a girlfriend or something... I-”

Natsu placed a finger to her lips, shushing her ramblings. “Shh,” He whispered, “There’s something I wanna tell ya, something that I’ve been wanting to tell ya since I laid eyes on ya.” Lucy looked up with hopeful brown eyes, ones that Natsu got once again got sucked up with again. 

“Um, Natsu?”

Natsu blinked from his eye stare from Lucy, and realized that he was staring at her. “Crap, sorry, Luce! Where was I?”

Lucy smiled with amusement. “You were at the part where you were going to say something important, something that you wanted to tell since you’ve bumped into me.” 

Natsu scratched the back of his head, smiled sheepishly. “Oh right. So... how do I put this? Luce, I’ve known you for about 4 days, and I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re smart, strong, beautiful, and not to mention a weirdo while we’re at it!” A “Hey!” from the blonde right next to him, making him chuckle. “What I’m saying is that... I love you, Luce.”

Lucy couldn’t believe her ears. Natsu loves her? After all of those thoughts, she finally got her answer. Natsu loves her! She couldn’t help the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Natsu looks taken back. “Hey, hey! I’m sorry, I know you don’t have feelings for me, but you don’t have to cry about that!”

Lucy laughed. “No, Natsu, these are happy tears! I’ve been beating myself up for the last 3 hours, because maybe I thought you may not like me, the way I liked you! The truth is Natsu, I love you! I loved you since I laid eyes on you.” She watched as the man took a deep breath, an airy laugh escaped his lips, and he attacked, pouncing on her, laughing with excitement.

Lucy noticed he stopped laughing, and reached to cup her cheek, in a sweet gesture. Her breath hitched as he leaned forward, their lips close. After all those interruptions, this kiss might become a reality. She could feel his lips brush hers softly, and then she felt them firmly on hers.

Now Lucy has been kissed before, from some... hookups... but this kiss, was amazing. Natsu's lips were soft and hot, something to expect from him. He prodded her lips with his tongue, and she opened it, letting him explore her while she explored him.

Once the kiss was broken off, they laid together, foreheads still touching.

“Wow.” he breathed out at last.

“Wow indeed.” Lucy whispered softly, tucking herself into his warm chest. “I love you, Natsu.” She felt a pair of lips on her head. 

“And I love you too, Luce.” They share another passionate kiss, only to her a loud squealing.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Natsu growled. Lucy turned around to see all her friends, including Sting, Rouge, Yukino, and a girl named Minerva, who she met later on yesterday. 

Of course.

Of course, when she and Natsu finally admitted their feelings, of course Mira would bring everyone to see this. Do they officially have nor privacy anymore? 

“Mira!” She groaned. “Why is everyone here?”

Gajeel growled, while Levy was bouncing up and down. “It’s either seeing you two suck faces, or… Mirajane’s wrath.”

“Of course, seeing you two tying a knot is way much better than doing option two.” Jellal said sympathetically. “Of course, I would not intrude on your privacy, but… I was outnumbered.” He glances at Erza, who was blushing madly at the scene in front of them.

“Oh yeah! Natsu-san and Lucy-san are together!”

“Congratulations, Lucy-sama!”

“I just witnessed Flame-brain kissing Lucy, bring me the barf bag.”

“Juvia knew this was going to happen!”

“ This calls for a celebration, bring out the booze!”

Lucy groaned, and then she felt a warm breath on her ear. “Wanna ditch them?”

The blonde nodded mischievously. “Of course!”

Natsu grinned, and then picked up the blonde, bridal style. “Thank you for interrupting our alone time, but Lucy and I have places to go. So please do not interuptt us….”

“Or else, we won’t share what happened between us.” Lucy finished. She knew the girls wouldn't take this well.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go, everyone!” Levy announced, pulling her fiance away from the crowd. 

One by one, everyone left, or mostly, the boys left willingly while the girls were balling their eyes out. 

Natsu then turned to his new girlfriend. “So… your house?”

Lucy blushed. “Yes.”

* * *

It was a blur of sweet talk and kisses, and ‘I love you’ and ‘no I love you more’ with the new couple. Once they were at Lucy’s house. She collapsed on her couch. She was exhausted, happy, but tired. 

“I could sleep for a week now.” She groaned, looking up to her new boyfriend. He smiled gently, and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “You can get ready for bed, and then you can sleep.” She nodded, Natsu helping her up.

She decided to wear a low cut tank top and shorts, her style of pajamas. She then went back to the living room, only to see Natsu looking around her house. Lucy had an idea.

She snuck around him, waiting to pounce on him, only to feel an arm grasp her. The blonde gasped, and was pulled to pinkette. 

“Better work on your ninja skills, Luce. I knew you were going to try to sneak up on me since you got out of your room.”

Lucy gaped. “But how did you know?” 

Natsu smiled mischievously. “For some reason, I have better senses than the average human. Not only me, but Metal-Head, Wendy, The twins, Laxus, and Cobra.”

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. “Cobra?”

The man waved his hand, dismissing the thought. “You’ll meet him soon. But be careful, he has a six sense, like he can tell what people are thinking.”

Lucy thought for a while. Natsu’s relatives are a bit… strange. But that’s what makes them unique. She was hoping she and Natsu could possibly… cuddle... Well… if she can muster the courage to say it to her boyfriend, that is.

“I know you didn’t come here to ask me about my fam, Luce. You wanted something else, didn’t you? Something about me?” He smirked, Lucy already regretting this.

“You’re lucky I love you, or else I’ll just dump you all over again.” She growled, Natsu chuckling, and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt soft lips on her head. “Calm down, I was just playing.” A moment of silence, then she felt him prod her back. “Well?”

“Gosh, you’re impatient.” Lucy groaned, a blush forming her cheeks. “Um… I was wondering, if, you know… maybe if you want… we can possibly cuddle on the bed…” She turned to see Natsu’s dazed look. “Not that if you don’t want to, I mean… I’m just a bit tired for other… _activities._

Natsu couldn’t help but blush at the cute scene she was making. It was just… so cute! Damm, how did he end up with her again?

Lucy caught his heated gaze. “Don’t just stare! Say something, you idi-” She was broken off by a warm pair of lips against hers. She kissed back passionately, placing her hands around his neck. Once they broke off, Natsu smiled. 

“Now that’s something I can get used to.” He mumbled, only for her to hear. She blushed, and looked down at the ground self-consciously. “Luce, you don’t need to be shy or anything. If you want, we can cuddle, which sounds awesome to me.”

The blonde looked up to her partner. “Really?”

Natsu smiled, and picked up the blonde with no ease, her protests and giggles echoing the house. He gently tossed her on the bed, where she could get comfortable. He took off his shirt and pants, for a madly, blushing Lucy, and laid with his girlfriend. 

Lucy sighed at the warm feeling of her boyfriend. Today was a wonderful day. She got the man she loved sleeping with her, and not to mention new friends in Magnolia.

A kiss on the forehead, Natsu whispered softly. “G'night Luce, sweet dreams.”

Lucy smiled, sleep already claiming her. “Goodnight… Natsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They finally got together! I felt like I was rushing these two relationships, to be honest, I was waiting for about... 5 more chapters to make these two together, I guess I got bored, and decided that right away they should be together!  
> I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to smash that kudos button, and leave a review if you like!  
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for today! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
